The Story of A Rebel
by aobligar
Summary: Hey I'm Anna,and I'm going to show you something about my spectacular life.I'm the daughter of the White Queen,my sister is Whitney l!White,and I'm a Rebel! But,let me show you how did I ever became a Rebel and dealed with all the drama and mysteries in my life.
1. Ever After High It Is!

Hey 's Anna,and I'm going to show you something about my spectacular life.I'm the daughter of the White Queen,my sister is Whitney l!White,and I'm a Rebel! But,let me show you how did I ever became a Rebel and dealed with all the drama and mysteries in my life.

~~First Day of School~~

"Hi there!",said a very familiar turned around and saw her best friend and little sister,Whitney White.

"Sis,have you picked your classes?",Whitney said shaking her head completely.

"Well,I guess you have a teeny-weeny problem,Lil' sis."

"What is it?",she said curiously.

"On June 19,it's Legacy 'll have to pledge your destiny,or you'll finish to exist."

"What does finish to exist even mean?",she said annoyingly.

"The Storybook of Legends doesn't exist anymore,and so does you.",Whitney said firmly.

"So you mean,I'll disappear?",she said sadly.

"I g-g-guess s-s-so.",Whitney said with watery eyes.

"Come on,cheer up,Whitney.I'll treat you a Hocus Latte.",Anna said sweetly.

"Thanks big sis!",Whitney said nicely.

**Author's Note:What do you think of my first Fan fiction? **


	2. A Sad Look

Anna and Whitney walked to the Latte Shop to buy some Lattes when Hunter Huntsman pushed Whitney out of his way and asked 2 Hocus Lattes for his Rebel girlfriend,Ashlynn had a sad look in her face.

"Awww,little sis.I'll get you on the Latte Express.",seeing the sad look on Whitney's face.

"Oh okay..."

Anna went straight ahead to the said place to buy their best seller Strawberry Kiss Latte.

"A Strawberry Kiss Latte and a Snowy Days Latte please.",Anna said softly.

"Here you go 't forget to put tissue!" said Gramma Jane.

"Now Gramma Jane,can I have some tissue?"

"Sure thing,dear!"

Anna grabbed the soft tissue paper and went to the benches to give the latte.

"Thanks sis! Yum,it is sweet!",Whitney said while sipping the latte.

"Hey maybe we can",Anna stopped talking when she heard a beep on her cellphone.

"It's Whitney!",seeing Callie Wolf's picture on her cellphone.

"Bye Anna!"Whitney said while running to the Cafeteria.

Anna went to the fields to call Callie.

"Hey skate tonight?"Anna said happily.

"Can't.I have a quiz tomorrow for Cooking Class-ic.",Callie said sadly.

"Why not?",Anna said suspiciously.

"Since my mom can't let me skate and if I skate,I might hurt my knee.",Callie said,worrying that her friend will miss her.

"I'm next time I can catch up.",Callie said.

"Okay !",Anna said with a fake smile.

"Bye.",Callie said sadly.

In the Headmaster's office,a silhouette looking like a woman in high heels appears in the mirror.

"Will I ever get to be the queen?"said the woman.

"No you White is the queen,or even Raven Queen maybe."said the mirror.

"Aaaaah! I will get revenge on anyone who doesn't want me to be queen!"said the woman with rage.

The woman breaks the mirror and sneaks out of the office.

**Author's Note:What do you think of the woman? Reviews?**


	3. A Mystery to Be Told

"You will live until the clock strikes on 12:00 o' clock,if you refuse to sign the storybook of legends!",a booming voice said.

"What if I don't want to? I want my own Happily Ever After!"Anna said angrily.

Anna wakes up shocked from her dream,and she walks in the study room to get some books for her book report.

"Why is a note here?"Anna said curiously,while taking the sticky note on the 45th page.

"The first paragraph you see in page 45 is your life story.-E"Anna said suspiciously while holding the dropped the note and read the first paragraph in page 45.

"Maybe I had a Happily Never After!,said Grace.",Anna said,shocked.

"If I had a Happily Never After,I'll live until 12:00 am!"Anna said,while dreading.

Anna's tears began to roll down her cheeks and on to the note which brings a clue about her Happily Never it was written in an unknown language and the thing Anna can understand is a if she opens the flashlight,it'll show the code!

Anna ran to her dorm and went to her desk with a mini flashlight on her hand.

It said "To open the vault,confess your fault,if you fail,you'll earn a tail.-E"

"What have I done wrong? Wait,I left my sister alone! I must confess to her!"Anna said joyfully.

Anna tapped Whitney's shoulder with her little sister turning to see her.

"Whitney,I'm sorry for leaving ,Callie isn't allowed to ,I'll have more time with you,okay?"Anna said sweetly.

"Okay big sis."Whitney said with a sigh.

"Hey,can I borrow your special glasses?"

"Sure sis!"Whitney said while giving the glasses to Anna.

With the glasses,a secret hole opened under her left a note under her bed.

"Hey,what's this?"Whitney said curiously.

Whitney mumbled,looking on the note and drew a little heart on the A of Anna,when she was shocked when she was transported to the vault too.

Author's Note:How did even E knew Anna? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
